The present invention concerns foot pedals and levers mounted for strength and durability, and more particularly concerns vehicle pedals, such as brake pedals, having a fixed joint configured for high torsional strength and long term durability.
Vehicle brake pedals undergo a high number of low-stress cycles of use during normal braking, and further periodically undergo a significant number of high stress incidents, such as during emergency braking. Historically, loose joints and wear was not a problem, since stiff brake pedal levers were simply pivoted to a durable vehicle-attached bracket by a high-strength lubricious pivot pin. However, adjustable pedal systems have introduced additional joints and points of potential durability problems, as discussed below.
Specifically, many vehicle manufacturers are now considering adjustable foot pedals, since there are advantages of improved air bag safety and lower cost to adjusting the location of pedals instead of moving a steering column, vehicle seat, and/or occupant. However, this has introduced joints and components into the brake pedal system that were not previously present. For example, in an adjustable pedal system where a linear adjustment device is introduced between the pedal lever and the pedal pivot, the adjustment device must be made of a first track component attached to the pedal lever and a second track component attached to the pedal pivot, all of which must be attached and adjustably interconnected in a manner that does not become loose over time under either low-cycle high stress or high-cycle intermediate stress. Further, all components in the system must provide consistently high torsional strength, despite dimensional and other manufacturing variations. At the same time, the joints must preferably be simple, low cost, reliable, effective, robust, and readily manufacturable.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, an article includes a foot pedal lever and a lever mount including abutting mounting sections forming a fixed joint. One section has a channel and the other section has a ridge interference fit into the channel. One of the ridge and channel has sharp edges that shave marginal material from sides of the other of the ridge and channel when the ridge is forced into the channel, but at least one of the mounting sections has depressions positioned to receive the shaved marginal material when the ridge is forced into the channel so that the ridge can be fully seated in the channel. At least one fastener holds the ridge in the channel, with the ridge and channel defining a plane and forming a primary mechanical structure providing torsional strength in the plane.
In another aspect of the present invention, a torsionally strong joint is provided for connecting a vehicle pedal lever and a lever mount, where the lever and the lever mount include abutting mounting sections. The joint includes one mounting section having a channel and the other mounting section having a ridge interference fit into the channel. One of the channel and the ridge has sharp edges that shave marginal material from sides of the other of the channel and the ridge when the ridge is forced into the channel, but one of the channel and the ridge also has depressions positioned to receive the shaved marginal material when the ridge is forced into the channel. At least one fastener holds the ridge in the channel, with the ridge and channel defining a plane and forming a primary mechanical structure providing torsional strength to the joint in the plane.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a pedal apparatus includes a support, and a pedal subassembly. The pedal assembly includes an upper pedal member pivoted to the support, a lower pedal member, and an adjustment device adjustably supporting the lower pedal member on the upper pedal member for translational adjustment. The lower pedal member includes a pedal lever and a lever mount with abutting mounting sections forming a torsionally-strong fixed joint, with the mounting section of the lever mount having a channel and the mounting section of the lever having a ridge interference fit into the channel. At least one fastener holds the ridge in the channel with the ridge and channel defining a plane and forming a primary mechanical structure providing torsional strength to the joint in the plane.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.